thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alter Egos of Nova
The Alter Egos of 'Nova '''are multiple personalities Nova has made over the past few years. They are not only alter egos, but instead, important avenues by which he vents his frustration. Their names and back stories are meant to be comedic in nature, but also serve as a thinly veiled mask for true-life experiences that have influenced and haunted him to this day. Most of them originate from within a game/series. Hankey : ''Main Article: Hankey Hankey was the original alter ego made by Nova to be featured in two different Machinima videos. Garthardos Garthardos is the username of an alter ego Nova created for a Machinima video. Gathardos is a shy little brother (probably 10 or 11 years old) that hides in his bathroom so his parents can't hear him commentate. In his video, his brother and some other family (portrayed by Sp00n and Nova) go into the shower and have a "party", which annoys him. Talking Butt Nova's Talking Butt is an ego that was made by Nova and Sp00n during their Fable 3 playthrough. It has made cameos on several videos and Creature Talks. Dick Chappy Dick Chappy was an alter ego in the Creatures/Yogscast special Charity Terraria livestream. He is portrayed as a former porn star with his infamous Chappy Stick that took over the 'Arrow to the knee' joke in the Creature's community (i.e I used to be an editor, then I took a Chappy Stick to the knee). Dick Chappy features on Terraria videos as he originated from Nova's Terraria character. David Gustave David Gustave, known as the Jason Statham of sing-o-grams, is yet another alter ego of Nova's; he is one of the best phone-singagramers in the world. He is also known as the 'Transporter' of sing-o-grams for his flawless delivery of telegrams, much like Jason Statham. David was the alias used by Nova when he prank called people during the 24 Hour Livestream. When David is not busy making his famous telegrams, he is busy being a CGI stunt man. He was also featured in a Creature Livestream which can be seen here. El Fuego El Fuego (a.k.a. Chupa da Culo, El Culo Grande; he was renamed many times) is a Mexican luchador who appears in Nova's 50th episode of Battleblock Theater. El Luchador El Luchador is similar to but not to be confused with El Fuego (he possibly is the physical appearance or is a relative of El Fuego). He first appeared during part 3 of the Creature Panel at RTX 2013, when James randomly pulled out a luchador mask and put it on. James played El Luchador as a second personality. James also briefly cosplayed as El Luchador at San Diego Comic-Con 2013. And became him, in "El Luchador Begins", (similar to Batman Begins) after failing to become BatDanz's new Robin. Chip Bowdrie Main Article: The Bowdrie Brothers '' Chip Bowdrie (full name Chipander Greenleaf Bowdrie) is a more recent personality of Nova and a referee (for the Head 2 Head Street Ball game) along with his older brother, Marshal Bowdrie, (portrayed by Immortal) who he yells at frequently. Chip constantly says "Just like in the 2001 hit ____". He is very chubby, has a blonde mullet, and a mustache that at one point fell off. The duo eventually got their own series entitled SuperCast. Chip often wears pajama pants (Ninja Turtles, Angry Birds, etc.) regardless what shirt he's wearing (even with a suit jacket and tie). His full name was revealed in SUPERCAST! episode 5 after signing a letter to his father. Recently he has appeared in videos announcing livestreams on Twitch TV for the Creatures. Tammy Bowdrie Tammy Bowdrie is Chip's and Marshal's older sister. Tammy was first seen and introduced in the 24-Hour LiveScream. She was introduced by Marshal as his sister, which also made her Chip's sister. Marshal describes her as borderline useless. Tammy seems to be interested in Jordan, Immortal and Sly and kissed Sly on the cheek, she was also hitting on her own brother, Marshal. She also loves playing video games and proceeded with playing Rogue Warrior. Tammy can be described as a slut and gets turned on by a lot of things. It was stated during the 84th Creature Talk that Tammy went with Uncle Tommy after the 24-Hour LiveScream and the two are still currently together. German/Spanish Viking Warrior The Viking Warrior is one of Nova's characters in his, Immortal's, and Kevin's Chivalry: Deadliest Warrior series. He started out German but at the very end turned Spanish. Joseph Gadardy Joseph Gadardy is a character in Nova's GTA 5 online series with Immortal and Kevin. Joseph Gadardy is a "BMX pro" and is known for his love of grinding things with his bike and performing various tricks all over the city. He has a gruff voice and enjoys driving in Monster Shredder, Aleks' pink truck. Richie Richie is an alter ego of Nova durring his Dayz Livestream and FORE DRINK SPRITE. He met up with Morgan Jones, and they both took their pants off and made a gang of people. The gang was made to drink Sprite and take their pants off. After finding a dead person Richie died by gunshot. Chasing Cows Chasing Cows is Nova's Native American character in the Red Dead Redemption multiplayer uploaded to the hub in July of 2014. He is always trying to get land from the other players. Big Biggity Joe Big Biggity Joe is Nova's fat, strong character in the Red Dead Redemption multiplayer uploaded to the hub in July of 2014. He sells newspapers, punches horses and has sex with cows. Costumes Some of Nova's better known egos are his Halloween-like costumes he has purchased/rented over the years. They have appeared in several videos on the Creature Hub. *Gumby *Bunny *Cookie Monster (Rented) *Barney The Dinosaur *Robin #1 Creature Movie Trip Characters See: List of Creature Movie Trip skit characters'' 24 Hour LiveSCREAM Characters Nova has a few alter egos that are less common, such as ones appearing in The 24 Hour LiveSCREAM, they are: 2012 *He-Man *Super Sperm Man *Tommy Wii Show Alien. 2013 *Horse FunDip Man *Jesse Pinkman *Megazord *Tammy Bowdrie *Horse Body 2014 * 2015 * Trivia *Both this wiki and Jason Statham's wiki got griefed (everything was changed to Nova, then to Gumby) almost immediately after Nova mentioned David Gustave's wiki page. *According to Nova, Dick Chappy and David Gustave have never met. *As of June 11, 2012, Dr. Pepper is David Gustave and fights crime with Dick Chappy. *Despite the name, Joseph Gadardy is in fact a female. Gallery jgad.jpg|Joseph Gadardy in the thumbnail Bowdrie Brothers.png|Chip (Left) with his brother Marshal lucha.jpg|James as El Luchador Cookiemonsterjames.PNG|Nova's Cookie monster costume See also *Alter Egos of Immortal * Alter Egos of Danz Category:Running Gag Category:Characters Category:Paragon Nova Category:Creature Alter Ego Pages Category:In-Game Characters